You're Losing Your Memory
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: This is a SQ story set in season 1, but the twist...Regina is also cursed. She lost her memories as well.What will happen when the curse breaks?
1. Chapter 1

**You're Losing Your Memory**

Chapter One:

Emma Swan arrives at 108 Mifflin Street to meet up with her girlfriend and son. Regina and Emma had gotten off on the wrong foot, but in the past few months something had blossomed. The mayor had started to let Emma in, and now they were telling their son that they were together. Neither really knew how Henry would react, considering he still thinks that Regina is the Evil Queen. All they can do is hope for the best.

"Emma!" Henry exclaims when his blonde mother walks in. It wasn't odd to have her over. Even Henry knew that Regina and Emma had started some sort of friendship. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"She's joining us for dinner." Regina informs with a smile as she enters the room. "Would you like a drink, dear?"

"Sure." Emma smiles.

The two wander into the kitchen with Henry trailing behind. The ten year old is telling Emma about Ms. Blanchard's bird houses. Emma listen intently, even though she didn't care about bird houses, she did care about Henry.

"I'm sure it was wonderful." Regina comments, even though Henry hadn't exactly included her in the conversation.

Once dinner is done they sit at the table. Emma notices how nervous Regina looks, so she takes her hand under the table. With a gentle squeeze, the blonde is reminding Regina that everything will be okay. Henry might be surprised, but hopefully, with time, he'd be happy that they could be a family. All three of them.

"Henry, we need to talk." Regina finally says. She glances at Emma one more time who gives her a small reassuring nod. "Emma and I….we….we are together."

Henry drops the fork from his hand. He jumps from his seat and gets close to Regina with an angry face. This was definitely not the reaction they had been hoping for.

"NO!" He exclaims. "You can't do this! She has to break the curse!"

"Henry!" Emma scolds. "Don't speak to your mother like that!"

"But, she's the Evil Queen!" Henry insists despite the tears welling up in his adoptive mother's eyes.

"Henry, please we've been over this!" Regina pleads, her heart hurting at the thought of her son hating her so much. "I am not this...villain. Ms. Blanchard and I have lunch every Friday, would I do that if she was Snow White and I the Evil Queen?"

"You're trying to keep your cover." Henry states coldly. "You curse all of them, but I won't let you do the same to Emma! You'll see!"

With that, he took off up the stairs. The door to his room slams shut, causing Regina to flinch. Emma wraps her arms around her girl friend as she sobs against her. The blonde makes a mental note to have a serious conversation with her offspring once Regina is comforted. Ever since Henry had found her, Emma had made it her mission to stop his fantasies. Regina had told her that Henry's therapist advised them not to ruin his imagination. Emma was beginning think Dr. Hopper was a quack.

"He hates me." Regina cries in defeat. "I don't know what I did. We used to be so close."

"I know." Emma soothes, remembering all the stories and pictures Regina had shared with her from Henry's childhood. "I'll go talk to him. He needs to stop this."

"He doesn't understand, Emma." Regina sniffles. "I was strict on him, maybe I pushed too hard."

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Emma says gently. She leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead. "I'm gonna go up to see him now. Are you okay for a few minutes?"

After Regina nods Emma sets off to speak with Henry. As much as Emma loved her son, she also wouldn't tolerate this behavior. How could he not see the look on Regina's face when he called her 'Evil?' Emma was determined to mend this broken relationship if was the last thing she did.

Emma knocks on the white door. Henry doesn't answer so she tries again. When she's met with silence the second time, she turns the handle. Emma's jaw drops when she sees the window open and a rope made of sheets thrown out the window.

"Of course." She sighs. "He couldn't make this easy."

Emma goes back down the stairs and quickly explains to Regina that she is off to find their son. She manages to convince Regina to wait at the mansion. She knew Henry couldn't have gotten far, and chances were she knew exactly where the kid went.

Henry had been convinced that all of the "Evil Queen's" magic had been stored under the mausoleum in the cemetery. This where Emma knew Regina's father had been laid to rest. She had refused to play into her son's games and let him explore down there. This was a place where Regina could go to grieve. As far as Emma knew, her girl friend had never even gone down to the basement of the tomb.

"Henry!" Emma calls entering the stone building. She notices that the casket has shifted, revealing a staircase. "Kid! I'm not playing!"

When Henry doesn't answer, Emma decides to just go and retrieve him. The stairs don't feel very stable. Emma can tell that no one has been down here in years, possibly even decades. As she reaches the bottom she sees cobwebs everywhere. The place gives her the creeps.

"Come look at this!" Henry's voice calls. "I told you so!"

Emma follows the sound. She is getting very irritated, and she wants to get the heck out of this place. She will absolutely not give in to his shenanigans today. She has full intent of making him go home and apologize to his mother.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what are you doing here?" She demands coming into the same room as him. "You need to come with me. Right now."

"Emma, look!" Henry exclaims. "Potions."

Henry holds up a small wooden box holding some old viles. Emma almost laughs. So this is where all the teens came to drink. No wonder she never saw them in the streets during her patrols. The place looks like it's been abandoned for a while, so maybe they'd gotten caught before she came to town.

"Kid, that's probably moonshine." Emma explains. "Now come on, you need to come and have a chat with your mothers."

"Emma, please, listen to me. I know the curse is real!" Henry argues. "I'll prove it."

He uncaps one of the bottles. Emma quickly reaches out and snatches it away before it reaches his lips. She takes a whiff of the contents. Yes, it's most definitely alcohol. She was going to end this little charade once and for all.

"I'll prove it." Emma states. She raises the bottle to her lips and takes the smallest sip.

She begins to gloat about being right, but suddenly she feels off. The last thing she remembers before hitting the floor is Henry calling out her name.

Regina races into the hospital. She asks three different staff members before someone finally points her toward Emma's room. She finds her son sitting outside the door crying.

"Henry, honey, what happened!?" Regina asks moving to comfort him. He jerks away.

"She drank one of your potions!" He yells at her. "This is all your fault."

Before Regina can react, an awful noise comes from Emma's room. The eerie beeping of a flat line machine. Regina bolts to the room, just as the staff seem to give up. Dr. Whale turns to her with a solemn look in his face. Regina can barely remember moving to Emma's bed. She feels the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I love you, Emma." She sobs, leaning down to place a soft kiss to her girlfriend's head.

A very bright white light erupts the moment Regina's lips come in contact with Emma. Suddenly the blonde takes in a long breath as she gasps for air. She sits up. Regina staggers back. The room is suddenly silent.

"Regina?" Emma asks, knowing that something isn't right.

"H-He was right." Her girlfriend manages, sounding absolutely terrified. "Emma, the curse it was real, and we just broke it."

 **A/N Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma liked to think of herself as accepting. After the initial shock of Regina's words wore off, Emma knew she had to take action. People would be coming after Regina.

"I need you to be 100% honest with me." Emma says to her girlfriend. "Whatever you say, we'll work through, but I need the truth. Did you know?"

Regina shakes her head tearfully. Emma believes her without any reservation. Despite her reputation as the Evil Queen, Regina looked scared to death. Emma doesn't know much about the uncursed town, but she's almost certain they're going to be out for blood. She has to get Regina to safety.

"We've got to find get out of here. Where's Henry?" Emma begins to get out of the hospital bed. "Regina, I know you're in shock, but we have to move."

"Henry...he...he's in the lobby." Regina's shaky voice manages. "Emma, they're going to hurt you if you stay with me."

"Stop." Emma says grabbing Regina's hand. "I'm not leaving you. We're in this together. Now let's get our son and get the Hell out of Storybrooke."

Regina squeezes Emma's hand and together they hurry out of the room. Dr. Whale notices the two leaving and starts shouting threats toward Regina. Henry looks up and smiles when he sees that Emma is all right. He knows the curse is broken, so he wonders why Emma is holding onto Regina's hand. Does she still love his adoptive mother even if she is the Evil Queen?

"Henry, come one we're leaving." Emma instructs.

"Leaving to where?" Henry asks as he follows his two mothers toward the red exit sign.

"We're getting out of this town." Emma states.

Henry's mouth drops and he stops walking. Emma sighs in frustration. She didn't have time to try and explain things to the kid. They needed to get Regina to safety, and escape this madness. Curse or no curse, Emma had no desire to be surrounded by a bunch of fairytale characters, Regina being the exception of course.

"We can't leave!" Henry exclaims. "We have to go find your family!"

"My family is right here." Emma sighs. "You and your mother are the only people I need."

"Emma?" They trio turn to see Mary Margaret and David. "Emma!"

Before Emma can think she is being pulled into the arms of Mary Margaret. The two had been close from the time Emma arrived. Henry's teacher had even been supportive when Emma came to her about her relationship with Regina.

"Our daughter." Snow cries.

"I can't believe it's you." Charming adds, joining the hug.

Emma manages to pull away. She isn't sure what she should say to them. They seem so happy to be reunited, but if it came down to it, Emma would chose to save Regina. Snow and Charming suddenly seem to remember their enemy because David moves to grab her, just before Emma jumps in between them.

"Don't touch her!" Emma growls.

"Emma, she's the Evil Queen, she used you!" Charming replies. "She had us all fooled!"

"No!" Emma exclaims in a warning tone. "She didn't have her memories either. She's scared, and confused; I won't let you hurt her."

"Emma." Regina's quiet voice says.

Emma turns to see what Regina is looking at. An angry mob is coming for them, or Regina, more specifically. Curse words run through Emma's brain as she tries to come up with a plan. Getting out of here no longer looked like an option, unless they were going to run straight through the mob.

"What do we do?" Emma asks Regina.

"You go. I can handle this, really Emma, I can't put you and Henry in danger." Regina insists.

"Regina, for the last time, I'm not leaving you." Emma replies firmly. "Ruby!"

The wolf looks up from the crowd in surprise. She had been trying to stop Dr. Whale from leading these people on a rampage. When she hears Emma call her name, she stops fighting the doctor and goes to aid her friend.

"What do you need?"

"Take Henry some place safe." Emma instructs.

"What? No!" Henry argues. "I want to stay with you."

"Now is not the time to fight with me, kid. I need to know you're with someone who will keep you safe." Emma explains. "Your mom and I will be with you soon."

Henry nods, knowing there is no point in trying to argue. Emma's mind was clearly made up. The ten year old follows Ruby to her car with a slight frown on his face. Emma knew he wanted to be here and to see what would happen, but her focus needed to be on Regina right now.

"As for the rest." Emma addresses the crowd. "You will not harm Regina in anyway. That's an order as your sheriff."

"She's the Evil Queen!" Someone yells.

"We must kill her!" Whale encourages.

"No!" Emma shouts. "She's not the Evil Queen anymore. She's just Regina. David, would the Evil Queen volunteer once a week at the animal shelter? Or Mother Superior, would the Evil Queen donate to the nuns out of every paycheck? Would she make sure that the schools always have a enough funding? Would she have lunch with Snow White every Friday? No, she wouldn't. Yes, Regina made mistakes in the past, but that's who she was, not who she is. I know that it's going to take time for you all to accept that, but I know Regina, I love her. She wants to start fresh, which is why she brought you all here. I think most of you can agree your lives have improved greatly since leaving the enchanted forest."

"But she took you away from us!" Snow exclaims.

"No, you did that al on your own." Emma replies cooly. "Don't forget, I read Henry's book. I know you placed me in that wardrobe without a second thought, but I forgive you. If you hadn't, I never would have found my True Love, as cliche as that sounds."

"So, you want us to just let her go?" Charming asks. "Forgive her for all her wrongdoings?"

"The Evil Queen did that!" Emma exclaims. "Stop trying to see Regina and the Evil Queen the same person, they're different. If we aren't holding your marriage against you or Mary Margaret's one night stand with Dr. Whale, then we should let Regina chose her own path too!"

The crowd starts whispering to one another. Snow and David look shocked that their own daughter has taken the side of their enemy. Obviously, they'd expected different when they had decided to give Emma her best chance.

"I think Emma has a point." Granny finally speaks up. "I know Regina, and I knew the Evil Queen. I know that there are things that can never be forgiven, but I think Regina has changed."

"Thank you." Regina replies shyly.

"I agree!" Archie calls out. "This is not the same women who terrorized us. This is the mayor, a mother, a friend, and someone who deserves another chance."

"Let's put it to a vote." Whale challenges. "All in favor of letting the Evil Queen go say 'I'."

Regina is shocked by how many people answer. She didn't realize how many friends she'd come to make, even if it was under the curse. Only Whale, David and Snow keep quiet. Others seemed much more forgiving and willing to accept her.

"Then that's it." Emma says. "Now, I think we have other things we need to work on. This town isn't going to run itself, and I don't think I've seen Mr. Gold since the curse broke."

Emma barely finishes her sentence when someone screams. The all turn to see where the person is pointing too and are met with a magenta colored smoke. Emma reaches out instinctively for Regina. The two hold onto one another as the smoke takes over for a moment.

"What is that?" Emma whispers to Regina.

"Someone has brought magic to Storybrooke."


End file.
